Love flows through the mind
by Clarice-Starling1
Summary: Since most people who write about My Fair Lady usually talk about Henry's realisation, I decided to write my own version!


Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now, you never will!  
  
I was fed up of reading the same things about these characters so I've decided to do something about it. I'm not fussed about reviews, this fic is just for the fans of the most brilliant musical, the one that could top Sound of Music, the one that outshines Moulin Rouge, the one that beats the hell out of Grease, it can only be the loverly My Fair Lady!!!  
  
Eliza said goodbye to Mrs Higgins and walked towards the door where she put on her hat and picked up her purse.  
  
"He really does care about you Eliza." The older woman smiled. "I know he does not show it well but deep down he loves you."  
  
"Thank-you Mrs Higgins." Eliza nodded at her friend and left. She began to walk down the street where she found a taxi. She asked the driver to stop at the end of Wimpole Street so that Henry would not see her. The butterflies in her stomach grew worse, she loved this man so much, he had given her an almost new identity but he had also bullied her. Perhaps he was trying to hide how he felt. There had always been a trace of something in the air when they were together, even when Pickering was there. When she danced with him though, that was when it felt magical. Her heart had leapt when he had grabbed her hand and whirled her round the study; it felt like a wonderful fantasy that she would never forget. Her mind went to the ball where she had again danced with him; it had hurt though when he let Karpathy cut in. Although it was part of the experiment she was not pleased to be moved from her favourite dancing partner. The reason for the favourite was that he was first of all the one who made her feel as though she was floating on air and because she felt safe with him. Karpathy simply and secretly repulsed her. He was greasy, and one of the slimiest characters she had ever met. At least Henry was honest with her.  
  
As the taxi approached Wimpole Street Eliza tried to calm her nerves, fears that he would not want her; although she had made use of the advice that Mrs Higgins had given her, which deep down she knew would work effectively; making him realise he had feelings for her.  
  
The taxi stopped as Eliza wished, at the end of Wimpole Street. She paid the driver and slowly made her way inside the house. As soon as she entered the hall that feeling of safety and security came rushing back as this was the place where she had transformed from a caterpillar of the gutter to a butterfly of high society. She walked until the sound of the gramophone greeted her. Peering through the doorway she saw Henry sitting in the armchair, slumped over. This sight made her feel as though she should run to him but instead she walked to the machine and switched it off. Then, in her former accent murmured, "I washed me face 'an 'ands afore I come, I did."  
  
Henry straightened up a little and whispered, "Eliza?"  
  
The woman smiled. She felt relief.  
  
"Where the devil are my slippers?" Henry leaned back and placed his hat over his eyes. Eliza came slowly over to him and stood just behind his chair. Her hand reached out and touched his. He took hold of her hand and with his other took off his hat. He stood up and took both of her hand in his. They stood looking into each other's eyes, both of them feeling immense lover for the other.  
  
"Eliza?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you come back?" Henry really needed to know.  
  
"Because....I love you." Eliza almost collapsed with the effort it took to finally say those words  
  
Henry moved closer to her and whispered, "Eliza, I've wanted to tell you that I love you but I've never had the courage until now. I'm sorry for everything please don't lea..." He was silenced by his "creation" throwing her arms round his neck. He returned the embrace as though Eliza was a pillar and he was about to be blown away. The young woman did not want to ever let go of her former teacher, she knew she would never leave again, it would cause too much heartache; for both of them.   
  
She moved her head so that she could look into his eyes. They leaned in and shared their first kiss. It was not a disgusting slobber or a simple peck. Just a sweet, sentimental; symbol of affection. When they pulled away both felt a surge of relief because they had finally shown their love. It was the moment they had longed for, through the long, stressful six months of strenuous work. Now they were relieved of the burden and could show their love in complete freedom.  
  
Fin 


End file.
